Rammstein Kranders- Richard Kruspe and Paul Landers slash
by ramm-me
Summary: Richard Kruspe and Paul Landers slash RAMMSTEIN


Paul was tired, and he couldn't wait to be at home, back in Richard's arms.

Interviews and others tasks had kept him away from Richard since the morning, and all he have had that day was a quick kiss before running out because he was late.

Sighing in relief, he closed the door behind him, and went to the kitchen. Richard was nowhere to be seen, probably he was out to buy some groceries, so he went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of juice.

Sipping it slowly, he went upstairs, with the intention to lay down on the bed and pass some time surfing on the internet with his laptop. Maybe he should buy a nice pair of shoes on the internet, seen that the ones he was wearing were falling into pieces.

Bedroom door was ajar, and getting closer Paul could hear some familiar sounds from a familiar voice.

He smiled, and peeked in the slit of the door: what he saw made his mouth go immediately dry, and he felt a familiar heat growing in his groin, his arousal running wild in his body.

Richard was on the bed, naked, with his eyes closed and legs sprawled, his right hand tightly balled around his hard cock pumping fast and the left one playing with his balls.

He was moaning and calling Paul's name, and the guitarist felt his cock twitch and harden: he continued watching, incapable of tearing his eyes away from that tempting view, and unconsciously starting to rub his hardening cock from above his jeans.

Meanwhile Richard was writhing on the bed, his left hand pinching and pulling his nipples.

"Mmmmh, Paul" he moaned, and his voice was so thick with lust and desire that Paul could not resist: he slammed the door open, and Richard jumped up.

"Jeez, you scared me, Paul!" he protested, smiling.

Paul didn't even mind to answer, and practically jumped on his boyfriend.

"Why you touched yourself?" he asked, kissing him roughly, while Richard was quickly stripping him.

"I missed you" answered Richard "I needed you so bad, I couldn't resist."

"And what you were imagining? What I was doing to you, in your mind?"

Richard licked his lips, moaning when Paul grinded their crotches, rubbing their hard erections.

"Well?"

"You… you were fucking me. Hard and rough" panted the guitarist, while Paul kissed and bit his neck.

"Fucking you hard, uh?" snickered the brunette, pinching Richard's left nipple and making him arch. "Well then, my little slut. you want to be fucked hard, and fucked hard you will be" he whispered in Richard's ear, licking lustfully the earshell. Richard moaned.

"This has always been one of your sweet spots" chuckled Paul.

He started again to torture Richard, licking him, rubbing himself on the guitarist and stroking his swollen cock. "How's that, my little slut?" he asked, squeezing hard Richard's cock.

The guitarist moaned again.

"Yeah, moan for me" whispered Paul gently torturing his bandmate. "You're so hot, so needy and submitted" he said, touching his lover's lips with his fingers: Richard immediately started to lick and suck them, snaking the tongue between them. The guitarist watched him with eyes darkened of lust.

"That's enough, my little slut, spread your legs wide" ordered the brunette, kissing him hard.

Richard obeyed happily, and he cried when Paul shoved his fingers inside him, more for foreplay than to really prepare him: he was used to his mate's welcome intrusion in his body.

"Do you like it, little slut?" hissed Paul, pressing his mate's sweet spot.

"Y- yeah, fuck… Paul, Paul, please, please!" cried Richard, thrusting back with his hips, needy groans escaping from his lips.

"I should videotape you and then show to everyone so they see how hot you are and how lucky I am" whispered Paul, taking out his fingers and smiling at Richard's pleading glance. "Tell me" sniggered the brunette, giving a teasing lick to the Richard's leaking cock "how close you were to coming? I can say you were not going to last long."

"N- no…"

"I want to see you coming with my name on your lips, I want you to say it how you know I like" whispered Paul in Richard's hear.

How he knew Paul liked. Richard had a talent to beg, he could say anything with a tone of such a desperation and submission that it was impossible for Paul to resist.

Maybe it's not really me the one in charge, thought the brunette absently, his attention all focused on his lover.

But he was fine with that.

He fetched the lube from the bedside drawer, and quickly coated himself with it. He couldn't wait to drown into his mate's body, into his heat.

Richard cried when Paul entered him with all his force, storming into him like a hurricane, fucking him mercilessly with violent passion and strewing his lips with burning red kisses.

"P- Paul, please, please, please!" shouted the guitarist, writhing and thrusting back shamelessly.

"Beg for me*" groaned Paul. "Say it. You're my bitch, say it and beg me, and I'll allow you to come."

" fuck fuck, please your so big I can't…"

Paul smiled at Richard desperate tone, and decided to listen to his pleas, so he sneaked one hand between them to jerk off frantically the guitarist.

"Come for me, my little slut" he whispered, thrusting at full force.

Richard cried one last time and called Paul's name, shooting his load on their bellies and his lover's hand: few moments later, the brunette followed him, soughing nonsense mixed with the guitarist's name into his neck.

Paul flopped on Richard, exhausted.

"That was awesome." murmured Paul, caressing Richard's cheek with the thumb.

Richard hugged him, starting to cradle him gently. "I missed you so much, today."

"Me too, love" answered Paul, clinging to the warm body underneath him and covering them both with the duvet.


End file.
